The Hacker's Struggle
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Bagi Baekhyun, menjadi peretas punya beberapa keuntungan dan kerugian sendiri. Namun untuk kasus si Schatten ini, dia bingung harus digolongkan kemana, sial.. atau beruntung? "TheBaddestBacon itu username twittermu 'kan? Tidak sulit menemukannya. LOL." - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt A.4 : Online**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **The Hacker's Struggle** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Crime, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :** _ **Big thanks for you guys' helps,**_ _ **huwalaas**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Baekhyun terbangun di depan layar. Untuk satu waktu, ia hanya menatap gelembung sabun _screen saver_ yang memantul-mantul di layar komputer pribadinya seraya mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Bagian bahu yang berdenyut tak ingin digerakkannya, ia yakin sebentar lagi hal yang sama mengerikan akan ia rasakan di kakinya yang tak beralas. Tidur tanpa kaus kaki pertama di musim dingin. Tubuhnya nyaris membeku di dalam garasi—yang lebih senang ia sebut sebagai ruang kerja yang menakjubkan—itu.

Kerongkongan yang kering dan tubuh yang menggigil membawanya menekan tombol mati dan mencabut busi untuk menuju pintu penghubung ke ruang tengah yang ada di sisi rak piranti masukan yang telah berdebu setelahnya. Ia teringat sesuatu tentang membersihkan badan ketika melihat pakaian kotor berceceran di atas lantai sekitar ruang tengah. Tidak, itu bukan ulahnya. Pria berambut hitam legam itu yakin semalam ia telah menaruh semuanya di keranjang cucian, bukan di karpet sachsennya.

Derap langkah sepatu pantofel melintasi dapur, bukan satu pasang karena sepasang tidak akan bersuara berkejaran dengan tempo pijakan secepat yang si mungil dengar saat ini. Bayangan di lantai membuat beberapa gestur tak terbaca sebelum sosok pria-pria bersepatu hitam mengilap muncul di belakang meja telepon.

"Aku pikir seseorang merampok rumahku," Baekhyun menggerutu. "Kalian tidak bisa menggunakan profesi sebagai alasan untuk mengacak-acak keranjang pakaianku, Tuan-tuan."

Seorang pria berambut ikal yang berhadapan paling dekat dengan si tuan rumah memasang tampang bosan yang tak menarik untuk dipandang. Baekhyun memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan. Teman semasa sekolahnya—Kim Jongin—menyisir poninya yang menutupi kening ke belakang. Seragam polisinya tampak licin seperti habis disetrika dengan tiga setrikaan sekaligus, bukan berita bagus karena itu hanya membuatnya terlihat aneh. Meskipun sebenarnya setelan aneh tidak terlalu asing untuk pria yang lebih muda setahun darinya tersebut.

Tangan Jongin turun untuk membantu merapikan kekacauan. "Tahu bagian terbaiknya? Kau punya benang merah dengan barang-barangmu," berujar kalem sebelum lanjut berucap, "cara ini selalu berhasil."

Pada kenyataannya ini bukan yang pertama, cara yang sama telah tiga kali bekerja.

Dan dia masih sama terjebaknya.

Baekhyun mendelik seraya merampas pakaian dalamnya dari Jongin yang melambai-lambaikan itu di udara. Semburat merah yang tadinya tipis menjadi lebih pekat ketika Baekhyun selaku yang terpendek diantara tiga orang di tempat itu menyadari tatapan kikuk pria bertubuh tegap yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari si Kim _tan_ Jongin. Baekhyun membuang muka, malu kepalang.

"Ini Sehun, rekan kerjaku. Dan Sehun, ini Baekhyun yang kubicarakan sejak tadi."

Satu alis Baekhyun mencuat ketika Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah lempeng padahal tadinya gugup setengah mati melihat pakaian dalam miliknya. _Bagus sekali, dua polisi mengerubungi aku yang bahkan baru terjaga beberapa menit lalu._ "Apa-apaan ini?"

Jongin dan Sehun duduk menyandar pada sofa, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap mereka keki dari depan pintu kamar mandi. Sorot mata keduanya jauh dari binar jenaka karena mungkin ini poin dari pertemuan mereka. Baekhyun diam-diam mendumel sebab menyadari Jongin ada saat butuhnya saja. Setelah mengambil sebotol air, ia duduk di sofa tunggal dan mulai minum sampai menyisakan setengah isinya.

"Kepolisian menginginkanmu untuk meretas data utama milik satu perusahaan yang memiliki kejanggalan dalam data kasnya," Pria itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari map berkas plastik. "Shady company tidak besar, malah tergolong baru. Tapi nominal yang mereka simpan di bank sangat melangit, perkembangan mereka tidak cukup signifikan untuk jumlah itu."

"Ouch, apa hidupku penuh dengan mengurusi privasi orang banyak? Jahatnya."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu, Tuan Peretas."

"Hei, aku belum mengganti namaku! Margaku masih Byun, anak muda. Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu!"

" _SHUT THE_ —"

"Kalian serius butuh berhenti. Waktu berjalan dan kepala polisi memanggil untuk beberapa pekerjaan. Kita harus kembali ke kantor, Jongin."

Pria yang bersangkutan melirik padanya, mendecak setelah itu. Dia kembali menatap Baekhyun dalam kejengkelan ketika yang bermata anak anjing menyilangkan tangannya sambil menyorot balik pada Jongin lurus-lurus. Kim _tan_ mendengus, dia tidak pernah menang dari si _pudgy_.

"Kita tidak bermain-main lagi di 23, _Dude_."

Baekhyun merotasikan matanya mencoba untuk memengkalkan yang lebih muda. "Aku 24, _Dark Kid_ ," katanya kesal. " _Don't dude me_!"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan satu telapak. Menyerah dengan mudah. Sekarang kita tahu bahwa 23 tidak memiliki kesabaran terlalu banyak.

Melihat kondisinya, Sehun lalu mengambil bagian. Ia merampas map yang sebelumnya Jongin pegang dan menarik beberapa carik kertas keluar. "Ini mungkin akan membantu." Pria yang berkulit pucat menyerahkan mereka pada Baekhyun yang menerima dengan beberapa anggukan rengsa.

"OK, bagaimana kesepakatannya?"

Sebuah koper hitam besar ada di pangkuan Sehun kemudian. Baekhyun meninggikan alisnya saat merasa tertarik entah mengapa. Ugh, jangan konyol, tentu dia senang. Itu uang, kawan. Juga dengan kuantitas banyak.

Jongin menyangga dagunya di waktu ia melihat Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dan terkikik bahagia seperti anak kecil.

"Ini masih setengahnya. Andai kau menyelesaikan misinya kami akan memberimu keseluruhan." Koper itu diopernya pada Baekhyun, yangmana menatap isi koper dengan berbinar dan menginduksi kedua telapak tangannya dengan kalor dengan maksud mengintrepretasi rasa senangnya.

"Ouch, tentu aku berpikir mengurusi privasi orang tidak terlalu buruk. Benar, Jongin?"

"Kau terlihat seperti psikopat," komentar Jongin yang membuat Baekhyun memberi tatapan mematikan padanya.

" _Excuse you_ , kau adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat seperti seorang cabul."

"Tapi kita tidak—"

"Dan itu adalah akhirnya. Senang bekerjasama denganmu, Baekhyun. Kami pergi sekarang." Sehun mengintrupsi jengah.

"Oh tentu, kalian tahu dimana pintu keluar, Tuan-tuan."

.  
.

Baekhyun tidak akan menemui masalah untuk menembus sistem keamanan suatu website, bahkan dengan proteksi tinggi sekalipun. Sebagai seorang _hacker_ yang telah lama berkecimpung di dunia internet dengan tujuan meretas, mungkin Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang terbaik dan berdiri di sisi yang baik. Dengan kode dasar HTML, injeksi SQL, XSS, dan RFI ia biasa menyerang _database_ satu atau beberapa perusahaan gelap dalam satu waktu. Kejahatan yang dilawannya secara _online_ adalah dengan mekanisme: retas sistem mereka—temukan data pentingnya—ajukan pada lembaga peradilan—dan selesai. Uang berkumpul di rekeningnya.

Bukan pula sekali dua kali Jongin datang ke kediamannya untuk meminta bantuan—dalam artian pekerjaan yang tak lain duduk di depan komputer dan menemukan yang para polisi itu inginkan dalam kurang dari 24 jam. Berita baiknya ia telah jadi kepercayaan mereka, sedangkan berita buruknya ia harus rela keranjang pakaiannya diaduk-aduk untuk kemudian disemai ke marmer yang dingin.

Pria mungil itu bertopang dagu di meja komputer.

Serawan gelang pada pergelangan tangannya adalah satu contoh nyata kemakmuran hidup menjadi seorang _hacker_ dalam dua tahun terakhir. Rumah yang ditinggalinyapun masuk kategori lumayan untuk kepemilikan pemuda lulusan SMA yang sepanjang hari hanya mengurung diri di rumah. Singkatnya, Baekhyun cukup sukses dalam pemanfaatan hobinya mengotak-atik internet.

Kertas yang diberikan Sehun tadi tidak lebih isinya dari sebuah informasi umum. Nama perusahaan, laman resmi, dan daftar pekerja juga susunan kepimimpinan perusahaan. Data murahan, dengus Baekhyun tak minat. Setelah ia tersambung pada internet dan memasukan alamat link yang dibutuhkan, ia mulai membaca memindai informasi-informasi apa yang tersaji.

Seperti, orang yang mungkin dalang dari kegemukan kas mereka. Tersangka satu, Kim Junmyeon, sang direktur utama.

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng seraya memasukkan beberapa karakter pada layar, memulai pekerjaannya. Ia mencoba masuk dengan nama dan kata sandi asal, sehingga menampilkan halaman yang mengatakan nama atau sandi salah. Mengklik kanan pada mouse, memilih opsi sumber halaman. Terteralah kode HTML dengan JavaScript, sebelum informasi log masuk ia menyalin URL situs tersebut dan menghapus kode JavaScript dari awal untuk validasi di peladen setelahnya. Kegiatan yang sudah terlampau ahli dikerjakannya terus berlanjut hingga ia membuka kembali laman tersebut dengan mengklik ganda berkas yang tersimpan sebelumnya, namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat pelipis pria itu berdenyut. Tak terjadi apapun. Ia baru saja dialihkan dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kegagalan menggunakan kode dasar HTML memang bukan kali pertama buatnya, tapi tetap saja kesal dirasa. Keamanan situs ini tidak cukup rendah untuk diretasnya oleh metode ini. Dengan berat hati ia mulai menggerakkan lagi jemari ramping-lentiknya dan mencoba teknik lain.

Tiga jam telah berlalu. Perutnya sudah keroncongan karena melewati jam makan malam hanya dengan sebotol air mineral yang sekarang diletakan di atas tumpukan buku. Dia masih terduduk disana dengan mata memerah lelah. Ini sudah cara kelimanya menembus sistem keamanan, tapi satupun tak ada yang berhasil. Dilanda rasa kesal setengah mati, Baekhyun sempat-sempatnya berpikir mungkin ada orang yang sedang mempermainkan dia dengan mengalihkan semua bentuk penyerangannya.

Ia terus mencoba sampai tidak disadari tengah malam sudah terlewati, ia telah sampai di bagian akhir tekniknya yang lain dan bersiap menekan _enter_ di keyboard. Baekhyun menahan napas, merapalkan doa dalam hati untuk yang satu ini.

Tekan.

 _Beep beep._

' _ **Kena kau.'**_

Ternyata memang ada yang menghalanginya!

Baekhyun menatap ngeri pada ruang percakapan yang seketika muncul di layar. Ia berhasil diretas dengan mudah olehnya, menyebalkan sekali. Matanya bergulir menatap nama pengguna orang itu, _Schatten_ , tertulis disana.

Baekhyun menjawab, 'siapa kau?'

 **Schatten:** Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Manis. Siapa kau beraninya penasaran dengan Shady? (•‾ε‾•)

Matanya melotot seketika, dongkol ditanyai seperti itu. "SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MANIS, SINTING?" dia menggeram menunggu jawaban datang.

 **Schatten:** Tentu saja kau, Baekhyun. ヾ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉﾞ

 **TheBaddestBacon:** APA? Bagaimana kau tahu?!

 **Schatten:** Google tahu segalanya.

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Tapi kau bukan google, Brengsek!

 **Schatten:** Kau panggil aku apa? Kau sangat kasar, Hon.

 **Schatten:** Oh apa kau suka yang kasar-kasar? Aku bisa memberimu kapan-kapan, aku cukup memuaskan, tahu. ヽ（´３`）ﾉ

WHAT. THE. HECK. DUDE?

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Kau manusia cabul sialan. Aku keluar!

 **Schatten:** Ouch, secepat itu? Kau sangat sensitif, ya.

 **Schatten:** Ngomong-ngomong TheBaddestBacon itu _username_ twittermu 'kan? Tidak sulit menemukannya. LOL. (・ω・）

Baekhyun cepat-cepat keluar dari tab. Memukul kepala sendiri sebagai bentuk penyesalan tak berujung. Konyolnya ia memasukkan akun twitternya untuk log masuk saking putus asanya dia tadi. Bodoh, bodoh, aku tidak bisa lebih bodoh dari ini, makinya dalam hati.

Jam pada pojok kanan layar menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari, sayangnya matanya tidak bisa tertutup sedikitpun. Masih penasaran pada si cabul—Schatten itu. Tidak ada jeranya ia kembali mencoba, Baekhyun memasukkan cara-cara lain yang belum sempat dicobanya dan hal yang sama terus terjadi. _Chat room_ itu selalu muncul bersama dengan sapaan-sapaan Schatten yang membuatnya sakit mata karena banyaknya emoji yang dia gunakan.

 **Schatten:** Kau orang yang keras kepala, eh?

 **Schatten:** Benar-benar tipeku lho, kkk. Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Tidak sudi aku jadi tipemu!

Menyilangkan lengan di dada, Baekhyun baru menyadari keadaan benar-benar dingin untuk saat ini. Jadi dengan berat bokong (malas), ia beranjak untuk mengambil jaket musim dingin di kamar tidur. Pemikiran akan warna yang mana yang cocok untuk dikenakannya memakan waktu sekitar lima menit, kemudian diselesaikan dengan jatuhnya pilihan ke mantel coklat kayu. Sadar akan berapa lama ia membuang waktu, Baekhyun terburu memakai kaus kakinya dan berlari ke garasi.

Gelembung _screen saver_ yang lagi-lagi menyambutnya ketika ia sampai di kursi. Baekhyun terengah karena setengah berlari. Dan saat ia menggerakkan mouse namun tidak ada balasan dari Schatten, entah kenapa hatinya mencelos.

Dan.. ugh, itu janggal untuknya.

.

.

Baekhyun menapakkan kaki di lantai kamarnya dalam keadaan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Berbeda dengan hari lalu, ia sekarang bangun dalam keadaan sendi tak pegal-pegal. Mengucek mata dan menguap, Baekhyun bahkan terlihat menggemaskan saat melakukannya. Si 24 memfokuskan pandang pada jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7. Jelas bukan pagi hari, karena—ya, langit mulai menggelap khas petang hari saat ini.

Apa ia beruang madu yang baru saja melakukan hibernasi?

Tentu tidak. Pertanyaan bodoh.

Saat ia menoleh, koper hitam diatas nakas mencuri seluruh atensinya. Itu mengingatkannya kembali pada pekerjaannya yang belum rampung, tapi Baekhyun hanya benar-benar tak ingin melakukan apapun untuk saat ini. Lebih baik berendam dulu di air hangat baru pikirkan lagi soal cara meretas Shady. Garam mandi yang dipilihnya adalah chamomile yang terletak di rak paling tinggi yang menggantung di dinding.

Setelah selesai berendam dan berpakaian, ia melihat jam yang menampilkan pukul 9 malam. "Wow, aku cukup lama di dalam," ujarnya dengan nada mengambang. Mengambil beberapa potong daging asap dan isotonik di dapur, pria itu melanjutkan jengkal langkahnya ke garasi kemudian.

Lampu yang ia gunakan untuk ruang kerjanya ini memang tidak terlalu terang, tapi untuk dikatakan redup juga tidak. Ini penerangan yang paling pas untuknya bekerja di depan layar. Acap kali bunyi anjing tetangga mengagetkannya di jam-jam segini, tapi sekarang agaknya ia sudah terbiasa. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang tak menjatuhkan botol di tangan ketika mendengar si bulat Pungseon menggonggong.

Menarik napas, Baekhyun kembali ke laman resmi Shady.

Kursor bergerak dari sudut ke sudut dalam layar. Mata anak anjing itu menutup beberapa kali untuk menghalau perih yang mulai terasa ketika ia lupa berkedip untuk waktu yang lumayan. Tab disamping tab Shady adalah e-mailnya, dan di sana tertera notifikasi satu pesan masuk. Perlu diketahui, Baekhyun tidak punya ponsel. Lima set _personal computer_ di ruang kerjanya adalah lebih dari cukup dan Baekhyun tentu menyadari itu.

 **Fr: kimtan .kr  
Subject: Ada apa?**

 **Kau belum mengirimkan data apapun tentang Shady company, ini sudah lebih dari 24 jam. Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak berniat membawa kabur uang kami tanpa menyelesaikan tugas, bukan?**

 **Lebih baik kau cepat mengerjakannya, kami benar-benar membutuhkan mereka, Baek.**

Baekhyun mendengus melihat si tukang komplain itu mulai berkicau. Ia juga mengamini bahwa untuk menyelesaikan yang satu ini, dirinya sangat memakan waktu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menerobos sistem keamanannya saja ia belum berhasil, apa lagi mencari data-data penting mereka. Ini semua gara-gara si penghalang mesum itu. Rasanya ia ingin memukul kepala Schatten dengan pentungan.

Mengingat nama itu Baekhyun pun berkeinginan cepat-cepat membobol laman Shady, agar ia cepat lepas dari urusan pekerjaan yang lama-lama melelahkan ini. Tanpa menjawab pesan Jongin, pria itu dengan segera kembali melanjutkan proses _hacking_ nya.

Melihat laman itu di layar dan tak terjadi apapun, Baekhyun berkerut dahi. Ia baru saja gagal lagi tapi kenapa ruang obrolan itu tak muncul? Dimana Schatten? Apa ia berniat menunggunya melakukan itu berkali-kali dulu baru akan mengejeknya di akhir?

"Menyebalkan," dumelnya dalam hati. Akhirnya tanpa mau berpikir lebih lanjut ia terus melakukan percobaan yang tragisnya selalu berakhir sama. Tak ada perubahan berarti kecuali CPUnya sudah panas dan juga tangan dan tubuhnya yang mulai pegal. Pria berambut hitam itu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, menghilangkan sedikit sakit-sakit di persendiannya yang kaku.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba ruang percakapan itu muncul begitu saja. Bersama dengan pesan kiriman Schatten yang membuat harus mengepalkan tangan.

 **Schatten:** Halo, Hon~

 **Schatten:** Bekerja keras, huh? Hahaha, kau benar-benar payah. (｡つ∀≦｡)

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Hanya kau yang berkata aku payah, sialan.

 **Schatten:** Oh benarkah? Senang mendengar aku yang pertama buatmu! (｡つ∀≦｡)

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Kau menggelikan!

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Lebih baik kau pergi dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku agar aku bisa tidur.

 **Schatten:** Akan lebih baik lagi jika kau berhenti mencoba dan kencan denganku.

 **Schatten:** Menolak berarti menyesal, Hon. ヾ( ￣▽)ゞ

Baekhyun tidak dapat menolong tendensi untuk mengernyih. Tapi pastinya ada yang konslet dengan sistem sarafnya, karena yang ada sekarang adalah pipinya yang memerah dan bibir bawah yang ia gigit, malu. Menepuk pipi berkali-kalipun tak berguna, yang ada ia bisa merasakan panas di telapak tangannya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," lirihnya frustasi.

 _Beep beep._

 **Schatten:** Kau masih disana, Baekhyun?

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Ya, meretas Shady.

 **Schatten:** Tidak akan berhasil. Kami tidak main-main dalam membuat sistem keamanan. (ﾟoﾟ)

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Aku akan memastikan perusahaanmmu hancur lebur, Junmyeon!

 **Schatten:** _Well_?

 **Schatten:** Junmyeon akan sangat sedih dan tersinggung mendengarnya LOL. (ﾟoﾟ)

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Baekhyun menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. "Dia berkata seolah-olah Junmyeon tidak benar-benar yang bersalah di sini," lalu mendengus. Sekali lagi melirik pada pesan terakhir Schatten, Baekhyun dilingkupi rasa penasaran. Dengan terburu ia keluar dari laman itu dan menyalakan komputernya yang lain, mencegah Schatten meretas jaringannya dan memata-matai apa yang ia lakukan.

Tersambung pada internet, Baekhyun segera mengetikkan berbagai kata kunci tentang Shady yang terlintas di otaknya di halaman utama _hidden wiki_. Sedetik menunggu, hasil pencarianpun ditampilkan. Tidak banyak berita tentang perusahaan itu karena seperti yang Jongin bilang, mereka bukan perusahaan besar.

"Perusahaan Shady, perusaahan yang ada di pusat kota Seoul.. Shady company lakukan acara amal.. Shady company—" Baekhyun menjeda sebentar, napasnya tercekat. "Milik seorang narapidana?"

.  
.

 _Korea Selatan digemparkan oleh ditemukannya Dong Mihyuk, seorang mata-mata Korea Utara yang berhasil menyusup ke perbatasan dengan bantuan nelayan setempat. Setelah dilakukan penyelidikan, motif dari kegiatan spionase ini adalah bocornya beberapa dokumen penting negara ke tangan Kim Jong Un. Tidak ada orang yang lebih mengetahui ini selain Park Chanyeol,_ hacker _yang telah menjual informasi negara kepada Korea Utara. Disinyalir juga latar belakang peretas tersebut melakukan aksi ini karena kurangnya dana untuk pembangunan perusahaan bahan baku pangannya yang baru mencapai angka 20%. Akhirnya Park Chanyeol dijatuhkan hukuman penjara seumur hidup, namun sampai saat ini status pria lulusan universitas Oxford itu masih buronan negara._

.  
.

"A-apa Schatten itu.. Park Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

Pikiran pria itu mengawang-awang, bahkan kepulan asap kopi di meja tak lagi terlihat. Sepuluh menit, atau lima belas? Waktu yang ia lewati dengan sia-sia sungguh membosankan. Tatapannya pada layar monitor kosong tak bernyawa. Baekhyun tidak mau terlihat gundah, tapi disini lah ia. Duduk termenung dalam garasi untuk menunggu hasil dari kegiatan meretasnya.

"Dia tidak muncul," gumamnya tak jelas.

Ini adalah hari ketiga semenjak percakapan terakhirnya dengan Schatten dan sosok itu tak lagi tampak. Sedangkan Shady masih sama, tak tertembus. Seakan-akan ada atau tak adanya Schatten tidaklah berpengaruh dalam keamanan mereka. Beberapa waktu terakhir Baekhyun berpikir apa mungkin artikel yang dibacanya tempo hari itu akurat. Kendatipun tidak, untuk apa mereka menulis hal semacam itu? Seperti tidak punya kerjaan saja, sih.

Hawa dingin yang seakan memeluk tubuhnya menyadarkan si 24 dari lamunan. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali sebelum menepuk kedua pipinya untuk membuat kesadarannya penuh kembali. Jari-jari lentik itu mengait pada cangkir, mengangkat, dan mendireksinya ke mulut. Dia merapatkan jaketnya. Entah mengapa, pengatur suhu ruangannya tidak pernah cukup untuk menjaganya tetap hangat.

Omong-omong, hari ini benar-benar baru. Setelah sekian waktu tidak meminum kopi, hari ini anak itu kembali mengonsumsi kafein dalam jumlah lumayan. Terhitung dua gelas telah ia habiskan sejak kurang lebih tiga jam lalu. Semenjak menghilangnya Schatten, Baekhyun makin tak bisa mengatur jam tidurnya. Hari pertama ia hanya tiga jam terlelap dan esoknya dibalas hampir tidak terbangun sama sekali. Dan kemarin ia hanya tidur dua jam—maka itu lah alasannya menyeduh banyak-banyak kopi.

Baekhyun mendengus ketika melihat notifikasi e-mail dari Jongin. Tidak ingin kena damprat, ia akhirnya mencoba lagi meretas Shady dengan lebih tenang. Sambil bertopang dagu, ia memainkan kursor. Ketika sedang asik-asiknya membuat beberapa karakter dalam JavaScript, masuk beberapa pesan.

 **Schatten:** _Moshimoshi._ ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)o彡ﾟ

 **Schatten:** Lama tidak muncul, eh? Sudah menyerah?

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Akhirnya kau muncul juga.

 **Schatten:** Oh ada yang menungguku! LOL. ┓(￣∀￣)┏

 **Schatten:** Pasti lelah ya semalaman menungguku? Uh, manisnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng cepat. _Kenapa aku tersenyum?_

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Apa-apaan! Tidak kok!

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Oh ya, aku mau memberi tahu sesuatu.

 **Schatten:** Katakan saja. (*ﾟワﾟ)

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Aku tahu segalanya tentang Shady.

Dadanya bergemuruh setelah itu. Maniknya yang terpaku pada layar monitor sedikit bergetar, cemas akan jawaban yang akan ia terima.

1 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Schatten tak kunjung membalas dan Baekhyun sudah siap mengirim pesan lain ketika datang sebuah balasan.

 **Schatten:** Oh? Kau tahu apa? (ﾟoﾟ)

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Cukup banyak.

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Dan aku cukup yakin aku tahu lebih banyak dari yang kau bayangkan, _Park Chanyeol._ :)

Seperti yang ia duga, ada jeda sebelum balasan selanjutnya.

 **Schatten:** Kau tahu terlalu banyak, Hon.

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Sebanyak artikel tentangmu yang aku salin di seluruh perangkatku.

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Sekarang menyerahlah. Beri seluruh dokumen penting Shady, dengan begitu mungkin polisi akan sedikit meringankan hukumanmu.

Baekhyun menyeringai melihat pria itu lagi-lagi tak kunjung membalas, skak mat. Mungkin dia sedang kelimpungan mencari cara untuk mengelak. Lalu bunyi ' _beep_ ' kembali menyeru.

 **Schatten:** Begitu?Terdengar kurang menarik.Aku punya yang lebih baik.

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Oh ya? Apa itu, Park?

 **Schatten:** Jika kau bisa meretas Shady, aku akan membiarkanmu memiliki semua data yang ada. Kau bebas mau menggunakannya untuk apa. Untuk polisi, kesenangan sendiri, dijual, apapun itu. Tapi dengan catatan, kau harus menghapus semua data yang telah kau dapat sekarang.

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Kau gila?

 **Schatten:** Kupikir kau punya cukup nyali untuk menerimanya, ternyata tidak ya?

 **Schatten:** Tipeku bukan yang pengecut seperti ini, Baekhyun.

Napasnya ia hela keras-keras. Apa orang itu baru saja merendahkannya? Merendahkan harga dirinya yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya? Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"Jika itu maumu, baiklah!" dia berbicara setengah geram. Dadanya naik-turun ketika dengan lihai jemari lentik itu menyambangi setiap permukaan perangkat komputernya, menghapus semua tanda bukti yang ada. Kuku-kukunya yang memanjang bahkan tak ia hiraukan ketika satu dari mereka menggores dan menusuk kulit putihnya, membuat garis-garis merah tipis. Kalap dimakan emosi, bukan hal baru untuk si tempramen Baekhyun.

Setelah memastikan tak ada satupun yang tersisa—bahkan ia menghapus artikel yang dibacanya tempo hari setelah berhasil meretasnya—dari jangkauan matanya, si surai hitam itu kembali fokus pada percakapannya dengan Schatten—Chanyeol—atau siapapun dia, Baekhyun masa bodoh!

 **TheBaddestBacon:** Tak satupun tersisa dan itu artinya aku terima tantanganmu, Sialan!

 **Schatten:** _Well_ , semoga berhasil, Hon.

Tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya memanas terus karena panggilan itu, tapi sekarang ia harus fokus pada kode-kode didepannya.

 _Jangan bawa perasaan, jangan bawa perasaan_ , sugestinya pada diri sendiri.

Gerakan pada seluruh sistem saraf motoriknya berhenti ketika hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Menelan saliva adalah satu-satunya cara yang Baekhyun lakukan ketika kering pada kerongkongannya mulai terasa mencekik. Baekhyun mengambil napas, memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Aku tidak akan menyesalinya, tidak akan. Kalau aku benar-benar tak berhasil bahkan untuk yang satu ini, semua uang dalam koper itu akan kukembalikan pada kepolisian. Uang mereka akan ku _refund_ dan aku akan kembali hidup tentram.."

Jadi, ini dia!

 **Klik.**

Baekhyun mengintip dari sebelah mata.

Tanda memeroses pada layar terus berputar sampai akhirnya berhenti di hitungan keempat yang Baekhyun lakukan dalam hati. Tangan yang basah dan dingin miliknya ia kepalkan erat-erat diatas pangkuan, sedangkan tubuhnya menjorok ke depan mendekati layar.

 _Beep beep!_

Baekhyun tercekat.

Muncul sebuah pop-up menu di layar, bersama sederet tulisan yang membuat Baekhyun mempertemukan ujung alisnya seketika.

.

.

 _ **Mau pergi keluar denganku?**_

 _ **(Ya) (Tidak)**_

 _._

 _._

"Apaan sih? Mana tombol keluarnya?" Baekhyun menggerutu. Ia tidak bekerja sebagai _hacker_ untuk hal tak berguna seperti ini, buang-buang waktu saja sih. Lalu ia mengarahkan kursor ke pilihan 'tidak' dan mengkliknya sekali.

 _Beep beep!_

Pop-up menu yang sama muncul kembali. Tanpa ragu pilihan Baekhyun pun tetap pada tombol yang sama.

 _Beep beep!_

Coba lagi.

 _Beep beep!_

Dicoba lagi.

 _Beep beep!_

 _Beep beep!_

 _Beep beep!_

Sial, hasil yang sama saja.

"Percuma huh?" Baekhyun terkekeh, matanya yang sayu memandang tulisan itu dengan senyum kecil disudut bibir. Pipinya yang merona merah muda terlihat sangat lucu untuk dipandang. Ia melirih, "pasrah saja, deh.." dan ia memilih tombol 'ya'.

Komputernya memeroses perintah server, Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba itu tersambung pada Skype dan menampilkan sesosok pria bermata bulat tajam menatapnya dengan seringai usil di bibirnya yang penuh. Rambut pria itu hitam dan poninya dinaikkan ke atas, membuat dahinya terlihat dan—sial, dia benar-benar pria metroseksual yang sempurna!

Ketampakan pria itu ia bandingkan dengan dirinya yang kumal, berantakan, dan tentunya belum mandi. Kantung matanya yang hitampun semakin memperburuk penampilannya. Bahkan Baekhyun ingin menangisi dirinya ketika menyadari ia sedang mengenakan mantelnya yang sudah usang dan pria itu tampak sangat keren dengan kaus spandek hitam di tubuhnya.

"Sudah melamunnya, Hon?" Pria itu tersenyum, matanya meneliti penampilan Baekhyun bukan dengan pandangan mencemooh, melainkan—sayang?

Jangan coba membuat Byun Baekhyun meleleh di dalam garasi, Tuan.

"Jadi Schatten—"

"Park Chanyeol." Pria dengan suara bariton itu meralat. Aduh, Baekhyun merinding mendengar suaranya, Tuhan!

"Y-ya.. Chanyeol.."

Melihat Baekhyun yang tampak sangat gugup, Chanyeol tertawa. Dan saat melihat tawa itu, rasanya Baekhyun rela mati saat ini juga. Pria itu menyelesaikan tawanya ketika tak mendengar sahutan apapun dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam, meski hanya via _online_ , Baekhyun sudah bisa merasakan jantungnya luruh ke lantai.

"Kau lebih cantik dari yang kulihat di Twitter," Chanyeol terkekeh.

"A-apa—"

"Ayo bertemu sore ini. Berikan alamatmu dan aku jemput kau jam lima, oke Hon?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU, BODOH!"

"Wah, wajahmu merah sekali.."

"DIAM!"

.

.

 **Epilog**

.

.

"Cepat gantinya, atau mau kubantu?"

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersilang kaki di sofa memandangi pintu maghoni kamar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil. Dalam benaknya dapat ia bayangkan wajah masam Baekhyun setelah mendengar kalimatnya. Pasti pria mungil yang tinggi badannya tak lebih dari hidungnya itu sedang mencak-mencak.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Pria itu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu, mengetuknya dua kali. "Aku masuk ya?" suara baritonnya mengalun dengan nada main-main. Setelah itu, terdengar seruan suara cempreng khas seorang Baekhyun dari balik pintu. Mendengarnya Chanyeol menahan tawa, berpikir bagaimana bisa ada pria semanis si mungil.

Beberapa waktu menunggu di depan pintu dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda pintu terbuka, Chanyeol mengetuk ulang pintu dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Baekhyun tidak menjawab hanya menggeram, samar-samar Chanyeol bisa mendengar. "Oke aku menyerah," katanya berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang sudah ada di gagang pintu. Dia menarik pelan-pelan, mencoba tak menimbulkan suara.

Lalu dalam detik berikutnya, ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam secepat mungkin. Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin, belum selesai berpakaian.

"Kau berdandan seperti perempuan."

Mata Baekhyun membola ketika menoleh pada sumber suara.

"HUWAAAAA!"

 _BRUK!_

Suara bedebuk di luar mengagetkan keduanya, tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun mengambil langkah lebih cepat untuk keluar dari kamar. Mendapati Jongin berdiri di belakang keranjang pakaian yang isinya sudah berceceran kemana-mana.

"Baekhyun, aku datang kesini untuk meminta datanya, bukan untuk—" Jongin terkesiap di tempat. Matanya sudah sebesar kelereng ketika melihat kemeja Baekhyun yang baru dikancingi tiga, mempertunjukkan dada putih susu yang agak terbentuk bersama seorang pria jangkung bermata bulat kelam. "—melihatmu melakukan hal tidak senonoh.." lanjutnya seperti cicitan.

Pipi Baekhyun tersapu oleh rona kemerahan mendengarnya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun sedang menatap si rambut ikal lurus-lurus. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun, menyuruhnya untuk kembali bersiap sedangkan ia akan berbicara dengan yang berkulit gelap. Baekhyun menurut saja, enggan melawan karena kepalang salah tingkah. Setelah yang terpendek hilang di balik pintu kamar, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati sosok yang sekarang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Park Chanyeol sudah melepas status lajang seumur hidupnya, eh?" tegurnya dengan nada main-main. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, menatap dalam ke mata sayu Jongin.

"Data apa yang kau maksud?"

Jongin terpingkal tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya sambil mengambil selangkah mundur. Tangannya yang dibalut mantel abu-abu bersilangan di depan dada. Ekspresinya menuntut jawab.

"Baekhyun kukirimkan untukmu, kau bilang suka yang sedikit menyebalkan 'kan? Daripada sedikit, kuberi saja yang menyebalkan akut."

Chanyeol kemudian tersadar. _Oh begitu rupanya_.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda mungil dengan balutan kemeja krem yang dilapisi _sweater_ dan juga mantel. Baekhyun terlihat seperti suku eskimo dan sialnya dia malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan langkahnya yang kecil.

Chanyeol melirik, tertawa kecil. Ia meraih dagu Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat dan mencium bibir tipisnya yang merah muda.

"Tidak ada, Hon."

Baekhyun tergugu dengan wajah memerah dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan seringai iseng. Sedang Jongin selaku obat nyamuk diam saja tak ingin mengganggu.

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
